I Want A Dragon
by Shade ShadowWolf
Summary: Arnora is a girl that lives on Berk. She wants a dragon of her own and to join the Academy. What will happen when she reconnects with an old friend? I'm not good at summaries. This story has Hicstrid, Snotlout/OC, and Hookfang/OC. Review please! Updates on Monday nights.
1. Can I have a Dragon?

Arnora's pov:

I grunted as my mom shouted that breakfast was ready. I rolled out of bed and started getting dressed. I put on a dark grey top as well as a dark green skirt with black leggings and a matching black belt with a dagger on the side and finally her black boots. This was not going to be an ordinary day in Berk. No this was the day I was going to ask the chief, Stoick the Vast, for a dragon. I had always enjoyed watching the riders with their dragons especially one in particular. But, I had always been too shy to ask to join the Dragon Academy. Well I have had enough of hiding in the shadows and watching from afar. Today was the day I was going to get a dragon, I hope.

"Arnora! Your breakfast is getting cold!"

"Coming mom!"

I ran downstairs and ate real fast, I was excited. I had told my mom and dad what I was going to do today, last night. They were pleased to hear that I wanted to help defend Berk with the help of a dragon. They said 'that is the way now' I had told them that instead of telling them the real reason. I finished eating and chugged down my drink.

"Bye mom, bye dad. I'll see you later!"

"Bye dear, good luck!"

* * *

Hiccup's pov:

I had just woken up to a Toothless licking my face.

"Erg! Toothless, I'm up buddy I'm up."

Toothless stopped licking me and looked at me anxiously. I got up and we went down to where my dad was getting ready to go somewhere.

"Hey dad, what are you doing?"

"I'm taking my sword to Gobber, it needs to be sharpened."

"Oh okay then, well me and Toothless are going to the Academy to meet up with everybody for some training."

"Have fun."

With that he left.

"Come on Toothless the others should be waiting."

I got on Toothless and we flew to the Academy, where the others were indeed waiting.

* * *

Arnora's pov:

I saw Stoick with Gobber, it looked like he was getting his sword sharpened. I ran over to them.

"Hey Stoick." I said stopping in front of him.

"Oh hello Arnora. What is it that you need?"

"I uh…was hoping that I could ask you of something."

"Well sure, what is it?"

"I uh…um…" I was stuttering, this was so nerve racking. I felt like running off. No! I had to do this. I blurted out.

"I want a dragon."

Stoick chuckled.

"Well I think I can arrange that."

I gave him a big smile.

"Really?"

"Well of course. I am the chief and my son is the leader of the Dragon Academy. I'm sure we can get you a dragon of your own. Tell me you want to join the Academy, right?"

"Yes!"

"Right answer! Come on let's head over there and get you your own dragon. Gobber I'll be back for that sword."

He nodded at Gobber and we both walked to the Academy. This was great I was going to get a dragon!


	2. The New Recruit

Astrid's pov:

I, as well as the rest of the group, was waiting on Hiccup. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were arguing about something while on the heads of their dragon. Fishlegs was talking to Meatlug, again. Snotlout was nowhere to be found however. It didn't bother me one bit though. It was annoying how he always tried to impress me. I was not, nor will ever be interested in him. I already liked someone and that someone just flew in.

"Hey Hiccup!"

"Hey Astrid."

"What took you so long?"

"I over slept a bit."

"Well what are we going to work on today?"

"Hmm I don't know. I thought maybe we could…"

He was cut off by Stoick, who was walking towards us, with a girl behind him.

"Hiccup! I have a new recruit for you."

The girl smiled at us as she stepped into view. I saw this girl around Berk before. She was a shy one; I never got a chance to meet her though.

"Hiccup this is Arnora. She wants to join the Academy. Isn't that right?"

"Yes, I would very much like to join. I mean that is if you will have me?"

"Oh well of course. We would love to have you." Hiccup smiled at his dad and her.

"Terrific! Well I'll leave you all to it then." Stoick turned around and left.

Hiccup continued to talk to her and I helped out.

"Well Arnora, welcome to the Academy! As you know I'm Hiccup. This is Astrid." He pointed at me and I nodded in 'hello' as he continued, "Over there is Fishlegs and the two fighting are Ruffnut and Tuffnut."

As Hiccup said each of their names they stopped doing what they were doing and came over to say hello.

"Uh…hi everyone." Arnora sounded nervous.

Once everyone was finished greeting her, Hiccup got down to business.

"Okay Arnora, we need to get you a dragon. Do you know which one you might like?"

"Um no, not really."

"Okay, well that means we can introduce you to all the dragons we have and you tell us which one you might like to have. Okay?"

"Alright."

As we were all walking back over to our dragons, to do roll call, I noticed Arnora looking around. Which wasn't unusual but, she looked like she was looking for something or someone in particular. It was strange, who could she be looking for?


	3. Challenge Accepted

Arnora's pov:

I had just been introduced to Hiccup and the other riders. Now they were going to show me their dragons. I was thrilled! I was looking forward to choosing which breed of dragon would be best suited for me. I smiled as they began to start.

"Okay Arnora, I guess I'll start off with Toothless. Even though he's the only Night Fury on the island he's still a good dragon."

"Okay Hiccup that's enough. I think it would be best to show her the dragons she can pick from."

Astrid smiled as she said that. Hiccup gave her a look of semi annoyance but let her speak.

"Alright Arnora, this here is Stormfly. She's a Deadly Nadder. If you want a dragon with style one of these would be your best bet. Don't let her looks fool you though; she's still one of the toughest dragons here."

I smiled as Fishlegs continued.

"This is Meatlug, she is a Gronckle. She is the sweetest and kindest dragon I've ever known. And I love her!"

He started tearing up and he gave his dragon a big hug. As sweet as it was I still needed a dragon, so I turned to Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

"This here is Barf and Belch."

"They're a Hideous Zippleback."

"They're pretty cool."

"Yeah especially when they blow stuff up!"

I silently laughed at their comments.

"So Arnora, do you have any idea to which you might like?"

"Well they're all great dragons but I'm still not sure…"

I was cut off by a huge dragon flying in and landing a few feet beside us all. I stood there in awe, it couldn't be could it?

"Snotlout! Where were you?" Hiccup spoke.

"Hey! It's not my fault that Hookfang wouldn't wake up!"

"Well it's good you're here. We need you to show off Hookfang."

"Why?"

"We have a new girl joining the Academy. She needs to pick a dragon still."

"A new girl you say? Well where is she? I got to give her the awesome pleasure in meeting me and my muscles." Snotlout said as he started flexing.

Hiccup, as well as the rest, either sighed or groaned at that. Hiccup began to point at me.

"Snotlout this is Arnora. The new girl."

I stepped into view of Snotlout and his dragon, whom of which he had not gotten off of yet, and smiled.

"Hello Snotlout."

Snotlout stopped flexing long enough to look at me. His face was priceless. His eyes grew big and his jaw dropped.

"Arnora!?"

I giggled slightly and nodded.

"It's been a while hasn't it?"

"A while?! It's been longer than that!"

I laughed a little more at that. Snotlout jumped off his dragon and walked up to me, he was smiling.

"What have you been doing?"

"Oh you know me, keeping out of sight and being real quiet."

"Well you look great."

I could see his face great a little red as he said that. I blushed as well.

"Thanks. So I see you got yourself a dragon."

"Uh yeah, this is Hookfang. He uh can be real stubborn."

I giggled.

"Well that's good. He at least fits with your stubbornness."

Snotlout slightly laughed with me placing his hand on the back of his helmet.

"Yeah well it is great to see you again."

"You too."

We both smiled at each other. No one spoke, until we heard someone clear their throat. We both turned to see the rest of the Academy looking at us with shocked expressions. I blushed a bit.

"Snotlout? Do you two know each other?" Hiccup asked.

I looked back at Snotlout. I wanted to see what he would say. He looked away from them and back to me, smiling he said,

"Uh yeah. We've met before."

I smiled back, as the rest of the group tried to put two and two together.

"Are you not going to tell us how you two…"

I cut him off.

"Uh don't you think I should get to know Hookfang? I mean after all I still need a dragon."

Hiccup paused for a bit but then agreed. I looked at the rest of them. Astrid placed her hand on Hiccup's shoulder and nodded at him. Fishlegs had a questioning look upon his face and well the twins, the twins were ruff housing. I turned back to Snotlout and Hookfang and smiled.

"Well what do you say?"

He smiled at me again and started up.

"This is Hookfang. He's a Monstrous Nightmare. He really can be quite stubborn and hot headed. But he is the best of the best."

I giggled. Oh great, I thought to myself, here he goes again.

"Well he certainly looks pretty scary."

"Oh he is, not that I'm scared though."

He's face got red again.

"Well I'm not sure if his type is the one for me."

"I understand, I mean you are a bit more on the soft side."

He grinned at me.

"Whoa! Hold up there Snotlout. Are you saying I couldn't handle it?"

"I'm not saying it. It's implied."

I grinned back; I knew what he was doing.

"Are you challenging me?"

"I might be."

He smiled as he knew I caught on.

"Well Snotlout, you can sign me up for a Monstrous Nightmare. Challenge accepted!"

"Bring it on Arnora!"

We both grinned at each other and shook hands. This would be fun.


	4. Old Friends Reunite

Hiccup's pov:

I couldn't believe what I just saw. I'm sure I'm not the only one. The new girl, Arnora, and Snotlout actually already knew each other. They even seemed to get along just fine. The weirdest thing was Snotlout didn't act like he usually did. Which is rude, and over confident. I couldn't say anything about Arnora, though it seemed that there was a deep bond with them. I looked back at Astrid and she looked as lost for words as I was. I whispered to her,

"Do you know what to make of this?"

"No. I can't even believe they know each other let alone get along."

"That is strange. Well I'm sure we'll find out everything later, though I don't know if I even want to."

"Yeah."

I looked back at the two still glaring at each other with challenging eyes. I spoke up enough to where they looked over at the rest of us.

"Okay well I think that's enough for today. We didn't get to train but now we have a new task in hand. Getting Arnora a Monstrous Nightmare. We all meet here tomorrow at sunrise."

Arnora and Snotlout looked back at each other with grins. I, as well as the rest, took our dragons and went elsewhere. The two didn't follow and Hookfang was sleepily watching a butterfly. I looked at Astrid and she shrugged. I guessed that they wanted to talk in private.

* * *

Snotlout's pov:

I couldn't believe it! Arnora was joining the Academy! The shy girl he once knew years ago was stepping out of her shell and back into his life. And to top it all off he had convinced, well more of challenged, her into getting a Monstrous Nightmare like him. I was snapped out of my thoughts when she started to speak again.

"Well looks like everyone else has left."

I looked around, she was right, the others were gone. Except a sleeping Hookfang next to the entrance. I looked back at her.

"Seems like it."

"So what should we do?"

I thought about it for a moment, I really wanted to know what was going on in her life now. As well as many other questions. I looked back over at Hookfang; he wasn't going to wake up soon.

"We could go on a walk."

"What about Hookfang?"

"Eh let him sleep. Come on."

I held out my hand to her. She took it and we walked out of the arena.

*Time Laps*

We had walked into the forest, neither one of us speaking. I was starting to get nervous when she spoke up.

"So Snotlout," she smiled, "you got me to walk all the way out here with you, for what exactly?"

I started to blush.

"Well since we haven't talked let alone been alone together in a while, I thought you know maybe why not?"

"Well yeah," I felt her tighten her grip on my hand, "but where are we gonna go?"

She looked at me. I smiled at her; I knew where she wanted to go.

"Come on, I'll show you."

I tightened my grip on her hand and lead her over by the cliffs. We climbed over some boulders and stood in front of what a passerby would just recognize as a college of walls and rocks and boulders. What they wouldn't see is a small passageway in between the wall and a boulder. I helped Arnora through it before following her and making sure no one was around.

We stood inside the slightly light cavern just looking around. Remembering when we found this place and how we made it our secret. It hadn't changed a bit since he had last been her with her. The walls still shimmered with the little pool of underground water that had leaked in through the cracks of the walls and floor. There was the log he had drug in here to be used to sit or leant on. There were the vines that had started to grow on the walls when they first found it. They had grown since then but it was still nice. I felt Arnora grab my hand again. I looked at her, she was smiling.

"You remembered our secret place."

I smiled back.

"Of course I did. How could I forget?"

"Well I didn't know. I mean we haven't spoken in some time now and you have your new friends and dragon now. I thought you'd forgotten about me."

She looked down as she said that. I turned to her and lifted her head gently back up. She looked at me with her brown eyes. I smiled at her.

"Just because I have new friends and Hookfang doesn't mean I'd forgotten about you."

"Really?"

"Of course not."

We both smiled at each other and then I took her over to the log. I laid down resting my head on it. She lay down beside me resting her head on my arm. I smiled as I thought; she was back in my life. My best friend was back. And I wasn't going to let her slip away this time.


	5. You Need to Relax

Astrid's pov:

The sun was starting to set. It had been a long day. Training had been cut off short because the new girl, Arnora, had picked a dragon. But she picked it because Snotlout, whom of which she apparently already knew, challenged her. We all were going to get her a Monstrous Nightmare tomorrow at sunrise. It was strange though. She didn't mention she knew Snotlout before he came barging in on Hookfang. Boy was he surprised. It was even stranger when Snotlout actually acted semi nice to her. No one knew what to make of it. I don't think anyone still does. After the gang and I left the arena, where Snotlout and Arnora stayed, no one's seen them since. I saw Hiccup walking out of his house with Toothless, I ran over to them. Stormfly followed.

"Hey Hiccup!"

"Oh hey Astrid."

"Going on your nightly flight I see."

"Yeah, you want to come with?"

"Sure."

Hiccup got on Toothless and I on Stormfly. We were just about to take off when we saw Hookfang wandering around as if he was searching for something.

"Hey Hiccup, what's wrong with Hookfang?"

"I'm not sure. Do you see Snotlout?"

"I haven't seen him since we left him and Arnora back this morning. Come to think of it I haven't seen her either."

"Come on, we should go see if Hookfang is alright."

I nodded and we went over to where Hookfang was. He looked at us as we stopped by him.

"Hey Hookfang, where's Snotlout?"

Hookfang started, I guess talking, to Toothless and Stormfly.

"What is it girl?" I asked Stormfly.

She shook her head. I looked over at Hiccup.

"So you don't know where he is?"

Hookfang shook his head.

"This could be a problem."

"Hiccup what are you thinking?"

"I'm not sure. Snotlout wouldn't just leave Hookfang, would he?"

"Not normally."

He looked at me questionably.

"Oh come on. You saw how he acted towards Arnora. He's not himself right now. It's quite creepy if you ask me."

I could see Hiccup was thinking it over.

"Well that is true. But I still think it's all a misunderstanding."

I shrugged.

"Maybe."

Hiccup looked back at Hookfang who was looking right past us. We turned around and saw Arnora and Snotlout walking up towards us. I looked over at Hiccup. He had a serious face on. How could he not see that Snotlout had left Hookfang to hang around with Arnora? This girl was trouble, I could feel it.

* * *

Arnora's pov:

Snotlout and I were walking back into the village. We accidently fell asleep back at our secret hide out. And most, if not all, of the day had passed. Snotlout was worried about Hookfang. So we hurried back. Once we were back, we both saw Hookfang staring at us. Astrid and Hiccup, as well as their dragons, were with him. Their glares were quite angry looking.

"Hey there you are Hookfang!"

Snotlout shouted as he hurried over to give him a hug on the head. I smiled; it was nice to see that someone else in his life could make him show his sweet side. I walked over to all of them. Astrid was giving me a real intimidating glare.

"There you both are!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"What were you thinking leaving Hookfang like that?!"

Astrid had a very angry tone, her eyes never left me.

"I didn't leave him! He fell asleep so Arnora and I went for a walk."

"And this walk that you took lasted all day?"

"We were catching up, we lost track of time. Is that so wrong?!"

Snotlout was raising his voice to her. I got worried.

"You could've told someone where you were going!"

"Why do you care?! And besides you all left! What am I supposed to go track one of you down to tell you where I'm going?! How about you stay out of my business!"

I was looking from Snotlout to Astrid and back again. Someone needed to stop this. I looked at Hiccup for help. He looked back and nodded. He understood.

"Astrid stop!"

Astrid looks at Hiccup and was about to open her mouth to complain but Hiccup continued.

"No Astrid. You need to stop. They have explained themselves and now their back safe and sound. Come on we can still make that night flight."

Hiccup flew off with Toothless and Astrid glared at us once more before she and Stormfly followed.

"Snotlout?"

I looked back at him. His hands were in fists and he's body was tense. I put my hand on his back and leant on him softly.

"Snotlout, are you alright?"

He turned and looked at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

I smiled a bit. I knew what to do.

"Come with me."

I grabbed his hand and lead him down to the beach. This time Hookfang followed.

"What are we doing here?"

I sat down in the sand and patted for him to sit next to me. He sat down and looked at me questionably. I giggled.

"Oh come on, what are we doing down here?"

I leant closer to him and whispered,

"Shh, you need to relax. And what's more relaxing than sitting on the beach at night?"

He smiled at me.

"Well I could only think of a couple of other things."

"Like?"

"Well there's what Hiccup and Astrid do every night. Ride their dragons around Berk. Then there is working out. And almost nothing bets a goodnight sleep."

"Oh?" I looked down.

Snotlout noticed and continued.

"But none of that compares to sitting on the beach with a pretty girl."

I looked up and he smiled at me. I blushed which I guess made him blush as well. We looked into each other's eyes before Snotlout looked away real fast and laid back into the sand. I looked at him and he put his arm out, I got the hint. I lay down next to him. My head was resting on his chest and his arm wrapped tightly around my waist. I smiled; I knew he wasn't just doing that for my protection. There was something else now. I glanced over at Hookfang who had curled up and was drifting to sleep. I looked away and looked back up at the sky. I could feel Snotlout breathing underneath my head. I reached over to his other hand and held it. He softly tightened his grip on my waist and I on his hand. I smiled; I had my best friend back. And I was happy.


	6. Not Again!

Hiccup's pov:

I yawned and stretched, sitting up slowly I noticed Toothless wasn't around. I got up and went outside. I saw him with my dad. I walked over to them but noticed my dad was talking to someone. As I reached him I realized it was Snotlout's father and another Viking couple. They looked worried.

"Uh dad? What's going on?"

"Hiccup did you see Snotlout or Arnora last night?"

"I saw them before Astrid and I went for a flight."

"Did you see where they went after that?"

I shook me head.

"Why what's going on?"

"Apparently they didn't go home."

I looked over at Toothless and he shrugged.

"Stoick what are we going to do? That's my daughter!"

"I know Halla. Don't worry we'll find her."

"I don't think that's going to be hard." Snotlout's dad pointed behind us.

We all looked and saw Snotlout and Arnora walking this way.

* * *

Arnora's pov:

I woke up and looked around. This wasn't my room. I sat up and remembered me and Snotlout had drifted off to sleep on the beach. I looked over at Hookfang he was awake and looking at me. I looked down and realized Snotlout was still sleeping. I smiled. Wait, I thought, we fell asleep! Oh no my parents were going to kill me! I shook Snotlout awake.

"Uh what?"

"Snotlout! We fell asleep!"

He sat up and looked at me.

"We fell asleep?"

"Yes! Meaning we didn't go home! Now come on!"

"What? Where are we going?"

"Where do you think? My parents are going to kill me if we don't get back soon!"

He got up fast.

"Oh right! Hookfang let's go!"

Hookfang got up and Snotlout got on him. I just looked at them. Snotlout looked over at me and held out his hand. I took it without question and sat behind him. Hookfang took off. I hung onto Snotlout tightly closing my eyes. It was my first time on a dragon, I soon found out it was pleasant though. I opened my eyes and looked around. The view was amazing. It would have been better if we weren't in a hurry. I looked down and saw Stoick with my parents as well as Snotlout's father. Uh oh, I thought, how were we going to explain this one? Hookfang landed a few feet away. We jumped off him and walked over to the group. I was so nervous. I wondered how Snotlout felt. He never wanted to disappoint his dad. And his dad never really thought much of me. He never told us why though. I was snapped out of my thoughts when my mother screamed,

"There you are Arnora!"

My mom rushed over and gave me a squeeze. Wow! I had forgotten how tight her grip was. She let go of me for me to catch my breath.

"Where have you been?!"

"I was with Snotlout. He was going over how to train a Nightmare. Since I'm getting one of my own."

I gave my mother the 'hint, hint' look hoping she'd get it.

"Well why couldn't you come home then?"

"We lost track of time and fell asleep."

I shyly smiled. My mother looked at me closely and I glanced over at Snotlout he was watching me as well as the others. That's when I noticed Hiccup.

"Oh would you look at the time. Seems like the day might not last long enough for me to get that dragon of mine out there if we don't get moving soon."

I laughed slightly and looked at Hiccup for help. I guess he understood.

"Ah yes we do! We should get going, I mean if that's okay with your parents Arnora."

I looked at them with pleading eyes. My mother's face softened and nodded. I smiled.

"Thank you mom."

"You can go but you will explain yourself later."

I nodded, still smiling. I watched my parents go; my dad looked over at us all before following my mother. I sighed, okay one set of parents taken care of. I looked over at Snotlout. He glanced at me then over to his dad. I braced myself as Spitelout, Snotlout's father, walked up to him.

"Well son, what do you have to say for yourself?!"

He wasn't yelling but he still had his strict forceful voice. I watched slightly. Hiccup opened his mouth to say something but Stoick stopped him. He was watching all of us carefully.

"I was out with Arnora teaching her how to train and fly a Nightmare. She has chosen that to be her dragon."

"Oh really? This petite little girl has chosen a Nightmare to be her dragon? HA! She wouldn't last a second alone trying to tame one let alone ride one! Come on girl how stupid do you think I am?!"

"No Spitelout, it's true. Arnora has joined the Academy and now they are off to get her a dragon."

Stoick spoke up and Spitelout looked at him shocked. Then back at us.

"Well isn't that great. Have fun with your Nightmare!"

He walked off very tense. I looked back at Snotlout. He looked like he was about to fall over. Not in a shocked way but in a way where he was just surprised by how it was handled. I looked over at Stoick and he nodded at me. I smiled and nudged Snotlout. He looked at me and I smiled at him. He shook his head and smiled back.

"Well now that that's settled we might as well get going."

Hiccup and Toothless lead the way to the Academy as Hookfang, Snotlout and I followed. None of us spoke but I didn't mind. It was nice to walk beside my best friend with has dragon. I was walking back into the world of friendship but was followed by dangers. And I didn't care; I wasn't going to let them get the best of me this time.


	7. The Rare Nightmare

Snotlout's pov:

Arnora, Hookfang and I were walking into the Academy behind Hiccup and Toothless. She and I had just been shouted at by our parents. She seemed to be fine but I wasn't. I knew my dad didn't like her and he was holding back much of his dislike towards her. It didn't seem like it that much though. I knew I was going to hear it all when I went home. I really wanted to know why he disliked her so much. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Hiccup spoke.

"Alright gang we got to go to Nightmare island. It has the best selection of Nightmares there. One of them is bound to strike interest in Arnora."

The twins gave a thumbs up while on the heads of Barf and Belch. Fishlegs looked scared, which wasn't unusual, on the back of Meatlug. Astrid however rolled her eyes and jumped on the back of Stormfly. Hiccup looked over at Arnora and me.

"Okay Arnora, you can ride with me on Toothless."

Hiccup got on Toothless, waiting for Arnora.

"Oh uh, thanks Hiccup but I was hoping to ride with Snotlout. I really need to get used to riding on a Nightmare. Don't you think?"

I looked at her then back at Hiccup.

"Uh okay. Snotlout?"

He looked at me and I looked at Arnora. She was smiling.

"What are you crazy!? Of course she's riding with me."

I said grinning.

"Okay let's get going then."

I jumped on Hookfang and held my hand out to Arnora. She took it and I pulled her up to sit behind me. I could feel her place her hands on my shoulders. It sent shivers through me. Once she was settled we all took off. I felt her tighten her grip on my shoulders and lean against my back. I looked back at her and she had her eyes closed. I smiled and whispered,

"You do realize it's going to be next to impossible to fly by yourself with your eyes closed."

I saw her open her eyes slowly and look at me. She looked so cute. It reminded him how they first met. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"There you go. Now just keep your eyes open and enjoy the view."

She nodded and I turned back to face the front. The rest of the gang was a little ways ahead. I nudged Hookfang to catch up. As he sped up, I could feel Arnora press against me more. I smiled. It felt nice.

* * *

Astrid's pov:

We were flying to Nightmare Island. Hiccup and I were basically racing out dragons. While the twins and Fishlegs were just trying to catch up. And Snotlout was with Arnora talking about who knows what. I didn't trust her. The only good thing about this girl was she was keeping Snotlout away from me. It really did get annoying how he always tried to impress me. When it's pretty clear that I like Hiccup. I've even kissed him a few times. I wondered if he liked me back. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Hiccup shouted,

"There's Nightmare Island!"

We all flew down and got off our dragons. I noticed Snotlout actually helped Arnora off Hookfang. That surprised me. I looked around at the gang; they had seemed to notice too. But when Snotlout looked over everyone pretended to be doing something else. I looked at Hiccup.

"Alright now that we're here, what's next? Do we round up many Nightmares or do we just walk around?"

I asked.

"I think we should walk around that way Arnora isn't bombarded by so many Nightmares."

Hiccup responded. The rest of us nodded and started walking on a path that leads deeper into the island's center. I noticed Snotlout and Arnora walking side by side whispering something. I was kind of curious. Eck! What was I saying!? I shook my head and looked over at Hiccup. He was looking ahead. He was so handsome. Now that's better. I could look at him all day. I smiled and looked ahead as well.

* * *

Arnora's pov:

We were all walking down a path on Nightmare Island. I was excited but also nervous. Hookfang was tame, sort of, but these Nightmares out here were not. I wonder what I was in for. I was being whispered to by Snotlout. He was explaining to me how to tame one. Since we had not really spoken over that, like we had told our parents. I smiled and listened.

"Everyone stop."

Hiccup told us. We all stopped to see at least five or six Nightmares hanging out beside a cave. They were all different colors. I saw some blue, purple, green, and red. Wow, I thought which one I would choose.

"Okay Arnora do you see which one you might like?"

Hiccup asked.

"I um…"

I looked carefully at them when I noticed something. They looked as if they were destroying the cave. They were leaving claw marks in the walls and what looked like moss was being uprooted on the floor. How peculiar.

"Hiccup do you know what they are doing?"

I asked. He looked at me then back over at the dragons. That's when I guess he noticed it too.

"I don't know. Fishlegs, what do you think?"

"I don't know. It doesn't say anything about this kind of behavior in the Book of Dragons."

Just then we all heard a screech. We turned around to see something most interesting. I looked at the gang and they all had their mouths open. I looked back at the dragon. It looked like a Nightmare but it was pure white! Where the dark stripes would have been, was a light grayish color. The horns matched. And its eyes, wow, its eyes were bright red. I mean the whole eye was red. I've never seen anything like it. And from the way the rest of the gang was acting, neither did they.

"It's a Nightmare. A rare Nightmare. Fishlegs?"

"I haven't seen anything like this before."

I was stunned. I noticed the rest of the gang backing up slowly. I just watched as the rare Nightmare walked over to the rest of the Nightmares and let out another screech. I was astonished when I saw them flee. I watched as the rare Nightmare put the discarded moss back and walked inside the cave. It must've been its home. Why were the other Nightmares trying to destroy it? I wanted to find out.

"Come on guys. Let's find those Nightmares again."

I looked at Hiccup shocked. The gang nodded and followed him on another path leading where the other Nightmares took off. I watched Snotlout look at me and hold out his hand. He wanted me to go get one of those Nightmares?! I couldn't believe it! Those Nightmares tried to destroy the most beautiful Nightmare's, I've even seen, home. I knew what Nightmare I wanted. I wanted the rare one. I was about to say something when the Nightmares from earlier flew back and started smashing into the rock where the cave was. I noticed that there was some loose rocks above it and realized they were trying to trap the rare Nightmare. I looked back at Snotlout. He still had his hand out. I shook my head and ran towards the cave.

"Arnora!"

I heard him shout my name as I was so close to the cave's entrance. I ran inside just in time. I saw the rocks from above fall right behind me. They cut off the sunlight, I was alone. I was in a dark cave with the rare Nightmare somewhere inside. No light, no Snotlout, no one. I had to do this alone. Whether I wanted to or not. I reached over to the wall and prepared myself for what was to come.


	8. My Dragon Snowflake

Snotlout's pov:

"Arnora!"

I was shouting her name as she ran into the cave that the rare Nightmare went in at. The Nightmare's from before were smashing themselves right above the cave trying to get the loose rocks to fall. I ran after her.

"Arnora!"

I kept shouting at her. I saw her run inside the cave and at that same moment the rocks fell. No, I thought. I got a quick glimpse of her looking back before the rocks blocked her from my sight.

"No! Arnora!"

I was franticly trying to dig through the rocks. They weren't small; I was tossing, the ones I could pick up, away. I was so focused on getting through that I hadn't noticed that the gang was running up behind me.

"Snotlout!"

I ignored them yelling my name. I had to get to Arnora.

"Snotlout! Stop!"

I was pulled back from my digging by Hiccup and Astrid.

"What!?"

I was angry that they had pulled me away.

"What are you doing?! Arnora is trapped in that cave with that Nightmare! I have to get to her!"

"Snotlout calm down. We will get to her, together. We have to work as a team."

I was mad and worried. I looked back at the sealed cave while Hiccup was discussing a plan with the rest of the gang. I hoped Arnora was alright.

* * *

Arnora's pov:

I was walking along the wall of the cave. There was no light so I had to have some way of getting through the cave. As I was walking I noticed that the cave was more of a tunnel. I kept walking slowly and carefully. The rare Nightmare was somewhere inside. I didn't want it to find me before I found it. I felt along the wall when suddenly it cut off and that's when I saw light. I crept towards it and saw another entrance way on up. It had a waterfall flowing through and on down to my level, making a small underground lake. It was beautiful. Using the light given I turned and noticed a couple more caves a little higher up from where I was. One in particular was brighter and seemed to have movement. Before I could move I heard something splash behind me. I turned to see a fish had jumped out of the deeper water and into the bay area. I had an idea. Grabbing my dagger and pinpointed the fish and threw it. It stabbed the fish enough to where it was caught when I retrieved it. I grabbed the fish by its gill and put my dagger back. I began to climb up to the lite cave.

Once I got up there, I hid behind a small boulder. I peeked out and saw the rare white Nightmare. It was lying down on some moss and staring at the wall. How strange, I thought. I took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. I stood up with my hands and fish behind me and walked into view of the dragon. I held my breath as it arose and flared up. I tried hard not to flinch as it let out a screech. I looked at it and spoke,

"Hello. My name is Arnora. I am not here to hurt you. In fact I would like it if we became friends. What do you say?"

I did my best to sound convincing and smiled. The dragon however let out another screech, louder than before.

"Here! I caught this for you."

I held out the fish.

"I really do want to be friends."

I held my breath as the Nightmare stopped and sniffed the fish. Its eyes never leaving mine. I felt its tongue lick the fish right out of my hand. I watched as it ate the fish. I was about to retrieve my hand back behind me when the dragon put its head against the palm of my hand and looked at me. I smiled. I did it, I thought, I have my own dragon! I couldn't believe it. I was getting excited when the Nightmare lied down and gestured for me to sit beside. I did without question. I placed my hand on the side of its head. It looked at me and I looked back. Those red eyes capturing me. I felt as if I was swimming in a sea of memories. And they were not mine. They were the dragons. I saw many things. I saw how it was born and how it had trouble making friends with the other dragons. I saw so much that I could not explain. And I felt it all too. Like it was me. I was drawn back to real life when the dragon nudged me.

"So you're a female dragon?"

I had seen that too. But I wanted to make sure. I watched as she nodded.

"I know we just became friends but I was wondering, if maybe you wanted to be my dragon?"

I smiled and giggled as she licked my face.

"Alright, so a name. Do you go by anything?"

I frowned a little as she shook her head.

"Well let's see here. You're the most beautiful dragon I've ever seen and according to the others you're a rare dragon. So a name of perfect fit would have to be…hmm…"

I thought about it for a while as she watched me. Then I got it.

"How about Snowflake?"

I could see her thinking it over and then she nodded. I smiled and hugged her.

"Alright Snowflake it is. So Snowflake how do we get out of here?"

I watched her stand up and wait for me. I stood up as well and got on her, like how Snotlout gets on Hookfang. Since I didn't have a saddle for her yet, I'd have to hang onto her real good. She waited for me to get situated before going to the end of the cave and taking off. We went out of the waterfall cave and into the air. I felt amazing. I was riding my own dragon that I had tamed myself! I wonder what Snotlout would think. Oh shoot! Snotlout! He was probably worried sick about me! I looked around at the ground until I saw the gang. It looked like they were digging through the rocks, where I had gone in at, but had some sort of system going on. I whispered to Snowflake,

"Hey Snowflake, I see my friends down there. You think you can land by them?"

I heard her grunt and make small noises.

"It's okay girl. Their friends and look they have dragons too. One has a Nightmare. And he's really nice."

I heard one last grunt before she descended down behind the group. They hadn't noticed us. I stayed on Snowflake so she would feel better. I heard the gang talking or more like shouting at each other. One in particular,

"This is going to slow! We have to get to her!"

"Calm down Snotlout."

"No! You keep saying that and it's not helping!"

I watched as the gang tried to pin Snotlout to the ground. He was in a real frantic. I got off Snowflake and touched her face. I lead her a little closer to the gang. I spoke up,

"Looking for someone?"

I watched as the gang stopped and stared at me and Snowflake. Snotlout under them all pushed them out of the way and ran up to me. He hugged me tighter than ever before. I hugged back. I heard him whisper,

"I thought I lost you Arnora."

"It's okay Snotlout, I'm alright."

I felt a nudge on my back.

"Oh this is Snowflake,"

Snotlout let go and step back a bit to look at her. I saw the others walk closer so I spoke up a little.

"She flew me out another opening. And she's my dragon."

I saw the gang give me shocked expressions. No one spoke. I placed my hand on Snowflakes cheek. Snotlout walked up to her and spoke,

"Thank you for saving my Arnora."

He smiled at her and pulled me into another hug. I giggled and hugged back. I saw the others getting back on their dragons and Hookfang watching Snowflake with what looked like interest in his eyes. Snotlout let go of me when Hiccup said,

"Okay back to Berk everyone."

I got on Snowflake again and watched as Hookfang trotted over to us and let Snotlout get on him. I noticed that Hookfang and Snowflake were gently nudging each other. I smiled and rubbed her head. I looked over at Snotlout and smiled, he smiled back. We all took off. Snotlout and I with our dragons flew in the back of the group. I was smiling the whole time. Now I have Snowflake and Snotlout. Just like Snotlout has Hookfang and me. We all had each other to look out for now. We all flew in silence. It had been a very eventful day. I couldn't wait to get back!


	9. Romance Lives

Astrid's pov:

We were all heading back to Berk with Arnora's new dragon Snowflake. Snotlout and she were in the back of the group again. Fishlegs and the twins were in the middle. Hiccup and I in the lead. I looked over at Hiccup; I couldn't get over the fact that he looked so handsome on Toothless. I still remember how he took her on her first dragon ride with him, back when dragons were thought to be the enemies. That was the day she really fell for him. I looked away quickly when Hiccup looked over at me.

"Hey Astrid, once we land I would like to talk to you about something."

"Like what?"

"Just something that's been bothering me."

"Okay."

I wonder what he wanted to talk about. What was bothering him? I shook my head and saw Berk just ahead.

* * *

Hiccup's pov:

The gang and I just landed back on Berk. I watched as the twins ran off with Barf and Belch to probably do something damaging. Fishlegs was walking with Meatlug back to his house. Snotlout, Arnora, Hookfang and Snowflake all took off together into the woods, which was a bit interesting. All who was left was Toothless, Stormfly, Astrid and I. I watched as Astrid got off Stormfly and I couldn't help noticing that she still looked as beautiful as when he first laid eyes on her all that time ago.

"Okay Hiccup what's up?"

"Let's talk in private. Toothless and Stormfly can wait out here."

I walked inside my house and Astrid followed closing the door behind her. I could do this. I had crushed on her for so long that it had bothered him for quite some time, that he couldn't confess his feelings for her. It was now or never.

"Astrid I have something to say."

"What is it?"

I took a deep breath in and held it.

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

She didn't speak. I was still holding my breath when she kissed me right on the lips. Her hands cupped my cheeks and her lips were so soft. I wrapped my arms around her waist and back. I felt her press her body on mine. I started breathing again. We broke apart slowly. I looked at her and she looked back. She was still in my arms when she said,

"I'm falling for you too."

I smiled and kissed her softly.

"So I'm taking it you will be my girlfriend then?"

She smirked.

"Yes Hiccup I will be your girlfriend."

We both smiled and kissed again. I was pulling her closer to me and her hands went through my hair. It was bliss.

* * *

Snotlout's pov:

I had left Arnora to go get fire wood. We still had sometime before we had to go home. And she had to tell her parents what all happened today. While I was more than likely going to get yelled at for being around Arnora again. I sighed as I remembered that my dad had been the one that had purposely separated them the first time. He wanted me to be with someone like Astrid. Strong, quick in battle and at the time able to slay a dragon. That's why he forbidded me to see or talk to Arnora. Even after all this time has passed his dad still despises her. He will always see her as a shy weakling, unable to be strong at anything or a leader. He was wrong though, I have seen a change in her. Like she's stronger now even without him. After all she tamed Snowflake without him or the rest of the gang even around and she charged into a dangerous cave after I had held my hand out to her. She was strong his dad just wouldn't understand.

I picked up some small branches and heading back when I saw a rose growing near. It was the only one not crushed or dead. I picked it and continued back to the site. I was walking up behind Arnora when I heard her laughing slightly. I placed the wood down in front of her and sat down next to her.

"What's so funny?"

"Why don't you have a look?"

She pointed to Hookfang and Snowflake. I followed her finger and noticed Hookfang being really friendly towards Snowflake. He was softly nudging her and licking her face. I chuckled myself. Looks like he has someone to impress himself.

"So uh, Arnora. I have something for you."

I gave her the rose. I saw her smile as she took it.

"Oh Snotlout, your too sweet to me."

I blushed hard as she kissed my cheek.

"Yeah well, you deserve it. Sorry it's not the prettiest one."

"Are you kidding me?! It's so pretty!"

"Well in my eyes you're the most beautiful."

I saw her blush and smile. I looked over at Hookfang; it looked like he was striking out.

"Hey Hookfang why don't you warm us all up with a fire?"

I watched as he lite the branches on fire. I wrapped my arm around Arnora and let her lay her head on my chest. She placed her hand on my stomach, the rose still in it. I looked back at Hookfang. He looked from Snowflake to me. I quickly signaled for him to look down at Arnora's hand with the rose. He looked and the expression on his face gave away that he knew what to do. He looked around and found a bush of flowers. He pulled the whole bush out of the ground and looked back at Snowflake. Who now had a look of interest one her face. She took the flower bush and gestured for Hookfang to lie beside her. He did so and she nuzzled him. I heard Arnora giggle.

"Looks like Hookfang got the same idea."

I tightened my grip on her.

"Looks like it."

I nodded at Hookfang slightly and he returned it. I felt Arnora press her body against me. I had to make sure we didn't fall asleep again. This was going to be hard since I felt so comfortable with her like this. But there was one thing that he was not going to let happen again. And that was his dad driving them apart. I was not going to let him push her away. Arnora and I were a lot older now. We can choose who we want to be with and be friends with. And I already know which I want Arnora to be.


	10. Half an Amulet

Arnora's pov:

I had just walked in my front door from spending the day with Snotlout and our dragons. My house wasn't big enough for Snowflake to fit inside so she made herself a temporary nest behind my house; she was tall enough to be able to look though my side window if needed. Snotlout had promised me that he would help me build a better shelter for her soon. He's so sweet. I was brought back from my thoughts when my mom asked,

"So Arnora how was your day?"

"It was great!"

"Well are you going to tell us about it?"

My mom and dad sat down after serving dinner. I took my seat and began telling my parents how I got my dragon, Snowflake. I watched their reactions for signs if they thought it was interesting or not. I finished my story with how Snotlout and I hung out a little with our dragons before we all went home. I didn't actually go into detail though. My dad didn't say anything, he never does really. I think I get my shyness from him. My mom however congratulated me and then told me that she had a barrel of fish for Snowflake outside if she was hungry. I nodded at her and went out back.

Once outside I took off the lid to the barrel. Snowflake was still awake and watching me.

"Snowflake if you're hungry I have some fish here."

She got up a little and started eating. I petted her head. She stopped for a second to lick my face and give me a quick nuzzle. Then she went back to eating.

"How do you like it here, girl?"

She gave me a small grunt and flicked her tail back to her nest. I took that as she liked it here. Once she was done eating she went back and lay down. I kissed her face.

"Goodnight Snowflake."

I went back inside and up to my room. I opened my window so Snowflake could see me if she needed to. I then laid down in my bed and slowly fell asleep smiling.

* * *

Snotlout's pov:

Hookfang and I were in our house relaxing. It was very relaxing since my dad had gone out with his buddies. I knew sooner or later he was going to complain about Arnora again. And as much as I didn't want to disappoint him I didn't want to lose Arnora more. I patted Hookfang as he was asleep and went on to my room in the basement. I sat in my bed and placed my hand down my shirt pulling out an amulet. I traced my finger over the A that had been carved out from the background. There were small roses with no stems decorating it. The amulet was only a half. As he remembered Arnora had gotten the other half. Or maybe she had gotten rid of it. It would sadden him if she did. He had kept his half after all these years. I hoped that she had done the same. I laid down and fell asleep grasping the half amulet.


	11. Astrid's Thoughts

Astrid's pov:

It was the next morning. I was waiting with the rest of the gang for our leader and my boyfriend. Oh how I already loved saying that! After Hiccup and I kissed multiple times we spent the rest of our time together flying our dragons around Berk. But this time we landed on the far side of Berk and relaxed on the beach. I was snapped out of my memories when Hiccup flew in on Toothless.

"Hey guys."

"So Hiccup what are we going to work on today?"

Fishlegs asked. The twins, like normal, were butting heads and Snotlout was talking with Arnora. I still couldn't believe that she could put up with him.

"Well I thought we could work on..."

He got cut off by Snotlout.

"Actually Hiccup, Arnora and I have other plans. See ya!"

With that they both hopped on their dragons and took off. I have to say, Arnora seems more like Snotlout and his recklessness now that she has her own dragon. Either way he was done bugging me. I looked at Hiccup waiting for his response.

"Well then does anybody else want to ditch this day?"

The twins replied.

"Wait we can ditch this stuff?"

"Ah yeah! Let's go cause trouble!"

"Yeah! I mean let's go do something somewhere else."

They did that little laugh they do when they do something stupid and usually troublesome and took off on Barf and Belch.

"Well Hiccup, I guess that just leaves me, you and Fishlegs."

"Actually, I didn't want to say anything but, I kind of promised Meatlug I would play Toss the Sheep with her today. Sorry."

He got on Meatlug and like the others took off, leaving Hiccup and I alone with our dragons.

"Now its just you and I."

Hiccup said. He got a nudge from Toothless.

"And of course Toothless and Stormfly."

"Looks that way."

I patted Stormfly on the head.

"How about we test each others speed?"

I suggested.

"Alright, whatever you want love."

I tried to hold back a blush as I got on Stormfly.

"Let's go."

I said playfully and took off as Hiccup got on Toothless and quickly caught up. I smiled as we both raced our dragons around the island. We hadn't done this in awhile. It was nice.


	12. Four's company, Eight's a crowd

_**So sorry everyone! Power outages dew to snow!**_

* * *

Arnora's pov:

Snotlout and I were flying on our dragons. We hadn't really decided where or what we were going to do. But Snotlout had told Hiccup that we had plans so who am I to back out of whatever Snotlout has planed.

"Hey Arnora! Let's see if you two can keep up!"

With that Snotlout and Hookfang flew ahead of us quickly.

"Let's go girl!"

I felt Snowflake speed up and not long at all we were racing the boys side by side.

"Hey Snotlout! Try to keep up!"

He gave me a grin as Snowflake and I passed them and took the lead.

*Time Laps*

We raced for a while before Snowflake and Hookfang began to get tired. So we all landed on a cliff out looking the sea. I got off Snowflake and Snotlout got off Hookfang. The two dragons rested with eachother in the sun.

"So I think it's pretty clear who won."

Snotlout said flexing his muscles.

"Oh really now? And who would that be?"

"Why me of course."

I playfully pushed him.

"You weren't even close to the superior speed of Snowflake and I."

I grinned at him and he grinned back. Just then two shadows flew over us. It was Hiccup and Astrid on their dragons.

"Hey you two!"

Hiccup said landing by us on Toothless. Astrid followed on Stormfly.

"So you two ditched today to fly around?"

Astrid asked.

"Well hold on Astrid, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to take some days off."

Hiccup put in.

"Well okay."

I looked at Snotlout and he looked back at me. I smiled and he returned it.

"So since both of you dragons are resting it might be a good idea to have ours rest as well."

Hiccup said looking at Astrid. She nodded and they both got off their dragons. Hiccup and Astrid took a walk and let Toothless and Stormfly rest with Snowflake and Hookfang. I looked around for Snotlout and found him leaning against a tree. I sat besides him and he put his arm around me. I smiled as we sat there and relaxed.


	13. Astrid talks with Arnora

Astrid's pov:

I was walking around with Hiccup. We had met up with Arnora and Snotlout while they had taken a break from flying about. So all are dragons decided to rest together. I was still questioning the thought of how to two of them even knew each other. I looked over to Hiccup who was looking at me questionably. I smiled and decided to tell him.

"How do you think Arnora and Snotlout met?"

I could tell the question caught him off guard as he started to get that look of 'what?' on his face.

"Where did that come from?"

I shrugged.

"I don't know. I just keep thinking of it. I guess I'm curious on it all. You have to admit that Snotlout has not been himself lately."

I saw him nod at that.

"Well if you really want to know so bad, why don't you ask them yourself?"

I shook my head. Snotlout might not act like himself right now but that didn't mean he was going to tell her of all people how they met.

"Well what about this," Hiccup began, "You ask Arnora and I'll ask Snotlout."

I thought about it for a while. That might actually work. If we both talk to them at different times when they were not together maybe they wouldn't feel so much pressure in telling them. I nodded my head in approval. Hiccup smiled and pulled me close. His lips meeting mine and we stood there in each others embrace before we finally separated.

*Time Laps*

Hiccup and I had walked back to where the others were. We both got a little bit shocked when we saw Arnora and Snotlout basically cuddling at the base of a tree. I looked at Hiccup and he motioned for me to follow his lead. I nodded.

"Hey Snotlout, I have to talk to you about something."

Hiccup said as we were walking over to the two. They both looked up startled at our approach and scrabbled to their feet. I held back a small laugh.

"Uh sure what is it Hiccup?"

He was blushing. Probably from getting caught in a cuddle position.

"Actually Snotlout, I have to talk to you in private."

Snotlout looked at him to Arnora and she gave a small nod. Wait did I just see that right? Snotlout was looking for approval from someone other than his dad?!

"Fine, Hiccup. I'll talk with you."

"Great, this way."

Hiccup lead Snotlout away leaving me alone with Arnora, who looked at me and smiled. This was my chance. I waited until I could no longer see or hear the boys. Then and only then, I moved in.

"So Arnora," I began, "I'm quiet curious."

"Curious? Curious of what Astrid?"

"I'm curious on why you decided to join the Academy."

I saw her face go a little white then red in just a matter of seconds. I was going to get all the answers out of her but I had to play it cool. Even though, I hate to admit it, I was dying to know.

"Oh well to, you know, help with the defending of Berk."

That last one sounded more like a question than a statement. I crossed my arms and gave her a 'I'm not buying it' look.

"Fine."

She sighed and began again.

"I joined because I wanted to see Snotlout again."

I smiled, this was going to be an interesting story if I played my cards right.

"So you and Snotlout do know each other before you joined?"

She sighed again.

"Yes, we met when we were just little kids, you know back then when we didn't have trained dragons."

I nodded and kept on.

"How did that happen?"

"You really want to know, don't you Astrid?"

She began to catch on and a slow smiled appeared on her face. I decided to let her in on it a bit.

"Yes, alright you caught me. I want to know."

She gave a little giggle and nodded. Which made me smile.

"Okay, I'll tell you."


	14. Flashback!

~Flashback~

Arnora's pov:

"By mom! I'm going out."

"Just be careful and don't go too far."

"I promise mom!"

With that I left. I ran through town and into the woods. I ran alongside of the mountain and found my favorite spot to sit and relax. I sat down beside a medium sized boulder and looked around me. I felt the breeze on my skin and through my bright red hair. I let out a sigh as I loved to come here before I had to soon return to the safety of the village. Though with all the wild dragons ransacking it, it didn't at all seem safe. I smiled and watched as the leaves blew in the breeze. This was a perfect way to relax.

* * *

Snotlout's pov:

"But dad, I'm ready to go and kill dragons!"

"Not yet your not, no your too young."

"That's what you keep saying!"

"And it's the way it's going to stay."

"But dad!"

"NO!"

I walked off disappointed. I walked outside to see Gobber working with Hiccup in the blacksmith's shop. Well at least I'm not like that scrawny twig that's the chiefs own son. I shook my head and looked around. I saw the forest where the dragons were. I felt like it was calling me. That's it, I thought, I would prove my dad wrong! I'll go out and kill me a dragon! Then he'll have to listen to me! I crept to the blacksmith's shop and carefully grabbed me a sword. Making sure no one saw me I took off into the woods. My dad would be so proud of me once I killed my first dragon!

* * *

Arnora's pov:

I was still in my spot when I heard something coming. I ducked behind the boulder. It was a tight squeeze but I was able to fit. I then waited for whatever was coming. I sighed in relief as it was one of the Vikings sons. He was welding a sword. He's probably looking for dragons. I slowly stood up and he turned to see what it was. I smiled at him and said,

"Hi there."

"What are you doing out here?"

"I always come out here."

"Why?"

"I don't know, it relaxes me."

"It relaxes you to hide behind a boulder?"

I giggled and shook my head, I saw him blush when I giggled.

"No I hide when I heard you coming. I thought it was a dragon."

"Oh well no it was just me."

I giggled again.

"I see that now."

We stood in silence. We were both blushing. Then he spoke up.

"Well I'm uh Snotlout."

"I'm Arnora."

"That's beautiful."

I blushed hard and hid my face some. I could tell that he was blushing to as he put his free hand behind his head. Just then we heard a rustling in the bush next to us. We turned to see a gronkle making its way towards us. I gasped as I saw Snotlout stand in front of me and held his sword up.

"Run."

I heard him whisper to me. I tried to get out of the confined space I was in but I tripped and fell hard on the ground. I turned back to see Snotlout trying to fight off the dragon. I tried to get up but I couldn't move my ankle. It hurt so bad.

"Snotlout! I can't move!"

I saw him look back at me before he was knocked over by the gronkle. It sent him scrapping over the ground before it turned its attention to me. I froze as it opened it's mouth to fire. We were doomed, I thought.

* * *

Snotlout's pov:

I had just hit the ground hard. I slowly looked around to see that the dragon was about to fire at Arnora. She was frozen in place. I gripped my sword and got up. I then quickly ran over to the dragon and slashed one of its wings clean off. This made it roar in pain and fly lopsided. Seizing the chance I picked up Arnora ad began to run. But more dragons had appeared. They were blocking our way back to the village. I couldn't fight them all off and protect Arnora. I then ran past the still lopsided dragon and farther into the woods.

I had run for a while but the dragons were chasing us. I looked around but I saw nothing we could use to hide. It was then I looked upwards to see if I could climb the mountain side. I saw some boulders I could use. So I gripped Arnora tighter and started climbing. I got up to the top of the last boulder before I saw a small crack in between the wall and rock. I was able to squeeze us both in before the dragons caught up. Looks like we were going to be here for a while.

* * *

Arnora's pov:

I slowly regained myself. I looked around but I wasn't outside or where I had been. I saw Snotlout, he was looking outside a crack that was letting in some sunlight. I slowly got up only to have him turn around and put his finger to his lips. I nodded and crept closer to him. I saw dragons outside, one had its wing cut off. I looked at Snotlout and he looked back at me before slowly walking to the back of the cave. I followed. We sat in the back and whispered softly. He told me what all happened after I froze. I couldn't help but smile. He saved my life. He saw me smiling and smiled back.

"Thank you Snotlout."

"For what?"

"For saving me. That was very brave of you."

I saw him blush. He looked so cute like that. I smiled and kissed his cheek. From that I saw him really turn red. I giggled and leaned against him. He wrapped his arm around me and we continued to talk. We talked about everything and even shared a few of our deepest darkest thoughts and feelings. We promised each other that this was going to be our secret place. I was growing tired and I saw he was too. We decided that since it was safe here, to just wait until tomorrow to go back. I snuggled into Snotlout's chest and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Snotlout's pov:

Arnora was asleep on my chest. I was getting tired too. I placed the sword beside us and wrapped my arm around her tighter before I too fell asleep.


	15. Both Halves

Snotlout's pov:

Hiccup had just asked me how Arnora and I had met. It was a weird topic sense he had originally asked me to talk in private. I told him all that I knew though I didn't know why. Just talking or thinking about Arnora made my heart skip a beat and I couldn't stop myself from telling Hiccup.

"That's a very interesting story Snotlout. And Arnora's right that was brave of you. You should be proud."

I shrugged off what he had said.

"Snotlout, is there something up?"

I shook my head and threw my hands up.

"Yes there is a problem! My dad hates Arnora! And forced us away from each other when we were kids. Now she's back in my life and I...I..."

"Just don't want to lose her this time?"

Hiccup said it for me. I sighed and nodded before I pulled out my amulet.

"What's that Snotlout?"

"It's an amulet. Or half of one. Look."

I showed him what it looked like.

"Is that and 'A'?"

"Yes, Arnora and I each got a half. I got the one with an A and roses because she's so sweet."

"What did Arnora get?"

* * *

Arnora's pov:

I had just told Astrid how Snotlout and I met. She listened carefully and seemed very interested. I smiled when I finished.

"Wow."

I laughed a bit.

"So Snotlout and you go way back."

"Yes we do."

"Interesting, why did you two stop seeing each other?"

I sighed.

"Because Snotlout's dad doesn't like me. I don't know why though."

"Oh gosh I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I get to see him now and I never gave up hope!"

"That's good."

"Yes, would you like to see something?"

"Sure."

I pulled out an amulet that I had always worn under my shirt.

"Look."

I watched as Astrid looked over the amulet.

"What is it suppose to be of?"

"It has an 'S' on it that's covered in stems and thorns. Snotlout and I got separate halves. He got the one with an 'A' surrounded with roses while I got this one. It's because he's always so tough and strong. I always keep it on. It was because of this and the memories of us that made me actually join the Academy."

I smiled at Astrid and put the amulet back under my shirt. I watched as she herself smiled.

"Arnora, you and I are going to talk more about this. In fact I think we'll be good friends. I'll help you and Snotlout out by covering for you both when you want to sneak around your parents. What do you think?"

I smiled big.

"That would be great! Thank you Astrid!"

She smiled back at me and we shook hands. Just then the boys returned. I smiled at Snotlout and saw him smile back. I was about to go up to him when Astrid tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to look at her only to see her put a finger to her lips. I smiled and nodded before turning back to Snotlout. We both sat down by our dragons who were nuzzling each other before we too were cuddling. I looked over to Astrid and Hiccup to see they had the same idea. I smiled. This was a good day.


	16. Astrid Wants to Help

_**Sorry guys, I had a migraine last night. Here's that chapter!**_

* * *

Astrid's pov:

Hiccup and I had ended leaving Snotlout and Arnora. We were flying on our dragons back to the village as the sun was setting. Hiccup looked over to me and said,

"I found out some stuff from Snotlout."

"Really?"

"Yeah, did you find out anything from Arnora?"

"Yeah, lets talk when we land."

"Alright."

*Time Laps*

We landed outside Hiccup's house. I got off Stormfly and Hiccup got off Toothless. I sent Stormfly home to get some rest and food. Hiccup and opened the door for me and Toothless. Once inside Toothless went up to Hiccup's room. I took a seat and so did Hiccup.

"Alright Astrid, you go first."

I nodded and began.

* * *

Hiccup's pov:

Astrid and I had just told each other what we found out. I was surprised find out that Arnora had no clue to what Snotlout's dad had against her. Come to think of it I hadn't asked him myself. I would have to check that out later. What surprised us both though was the fact that neither one of them knew that the other still had their half of the amulet.

"We have to get them together, Hiccup."

"What?"

"Just think about it, Snotlout and Arnora obviously have feelings for each other. Wouldn't it be great if they were actually together? Come on we both know that Snotlout hasn't been himself lately. I hate to say it but he seems more tolerable now."

I thought about it.

"I'm still not sure, Astrid."

"Come on Hiccup, I already promised Arnora I'd help them sneak around their parents by covering for them."

I looked at her astounded before I sighed and nodded.

"Okay, Astrid we'll do it your way."

"Thanks Hiccup."

With that I felt her kiss me. I kissed back and wrapped my arms around her waist. I really didn't want to get involved with other's love lives but I was going to back up my girlfriend. If she thought it was for the best then I would be there to support her.


End file.
